This proposal requests funding to assist in upgrading of facilities and equipment in support of the research animal care programs at the Rockefeller University, Laboratory Animal Research Center. Increasing Rockefeller University standards of laboratory animal care, training programs for Ph.D.s and veterinarians, monitoring of safety and animal protocols, preventive medicine, and the centralization of the last and only off campus University animal facility have placed increased pressure on the Laboratory Animal Research Center facilities. In an effort to keep the Rockefeller University animal care and use programs as a regional center of excellence, funds are being sought to address improvements which will help us to rapidly extend and improve our centralized programs of monitoring and health care for vertebrate research animals to the Millbrook campus. We also plan to upgrade diagnostic, safety, cage wash and husbandry equipment without a concurrent loss in the high quality of our existing animal care and training environment for the extensive federally funded research and scientific training at the University's Manhattan campus. Approximately $40,000,000 in federal research funding is utilized at this university. Nearly two thirds of the laboratories conducting this research require laboratory animals and facilities for their research. In an effort to improve the programs of appropriate animal care and use a number of specific projects are being proposed as a component of this request. The benefits to be derived from the renovations, equipment and consolidation of our animal facilities under the proposal include improved containment of biohazards, enhanced sanitation and efficiency, better public and user safety, and extension of our programs to monitor and improve the quality of animal care and health at all The Rockefeller University research animal facilities.